Depositing a yarn end on a bobbin in a defined manner after terminating the winding process is one of the conditions for the subsequent processing of the yarn wound on the bobbin, especially from the point of view of finding the yarn end easily on the bobbin for further yarn processing. As a matter of fact, when winding is being terminated on the respective bobbin, several last windings of the yarn are wound on the tube of the bobbin being wound immediately next to the standard package at the end of the bobbin. The end portion of the yarn and the yarn end is deposited from the edge of the standard yarn package by winding obliquely towards the other end of the standard package directly across the surface of the standard package.
A number of methods and devices are known to perform this. However, their common disadvantage is the complexity of the design and the need for special embodiments of elements, e. g., by means of an attending device which is movable along a row of workstations.
An aim of the invention is to eliminate or at least minimize the disavantages of the background art, especially to allow depositing the yarn end on a bobbin in a defined manner by using simple means, and preferably, by using the means of a workstation of a spinning and winding machine or by using the existing means of a workstation to the maximum possible extent.